1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file transfer method, a file transfer apparatus, and a file transfer program for transferring a content data file stored in a storage unit from a file transfer apparatus to a storage area of an external device and, in particular, to a file transfer method, a file transfer apparatus, and a file transfer program for allowing data file transfer to be executed through a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image data captured by, for example, a digital still camera is transferred to a personal computer (PC) and is stored and held in the PC. Accordingly, a large number of image data items are stored in a PC. Recently, to assist users to organize and browse the image data items easily, image management software has been developed.
For example, some image management software protects against overwriting of an image file stored in a PC by referring to a storage log and file names when an image file stored in a digital still camera is transferred to the PC (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-33710, paragraphs [0056] to [0063], and FIG. 11). In addition, some image management software automatically sorts image data items stored in a PC using photograph date and time and displays the image data items in areas corresponding to the photograph dates and times (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-33712, paragraphs [0171] to [0176], and FIG. 30).
In addition, in many cases, image data stored in, for example, a PC is transferred to a portable device via a communication cable in order to play back and view the image data on the portable device. For example, recently, some portable music players have had a function of receiving still image data from a PC as well as audio data so that a user can view the still image data on a display. Furthermore, some image management software has had a function of transferring image data stored in a PC to a portable device via a communication cable.